The Silver Claimers
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: A small present to represent my 14th Birthday which was on 27th February '05. All I can say is that there is a huge fluff between the two silver claimers. TenMusica. Read and Review please.


_Rave Master: ONE SHOT FIC_

**RAVE MASTER: THE TWO SILVER CLAIMERS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master nor Musica although I do own his sister and Ten.**

* * *

It has just broken into night, and someone was running through the forest, jumping over loose roots and broken logs, jumping over a small stream and puddles and ducking under out-stretched branches. Her breathing was now coming in short gasps, sweat-beads all over her face, as she picked up her legs, continuing running, her long hair flying behind her.

'_Almost there_,' she thought as she slowly picked up speed.

Finally, ahead of her, she saw light and she slowed down her running, and was now jogging, continuing dodging logs and branches and loose roots. The light was coming closer and was becoming brighter. She finally slowed down her jogging and was now walking as she reached her destination but was stopped in her track as the scene in front of her fold.

There was a boy with black spiky hair, laughing and a girl with short dark hair, giggling and from what the runner can see from her view, it looked like as if they were having a light affair: not sex but flirting.

The girl clamped her hand over her mouth at the sight, muffling her gasp but she noticed that the boy heard the sound for he was looking around him, eyes narrowed. Without wanting to know what would happen next, the runner turned and ran in another direction, away from the disturbing scene.

The boy saw her and he got up from his spot, running after her, calling her name.

"Ten! Stop! Ten!"

But the girl didn't listen and continued to run, her eyes blurry from the tears that had formed and were rolling down her cheeks and from the sobs that escaped her soft pink lips.

While running away subconsciously, she tripped over a small rock resulting her in falling over. Wasting no time, she quickly got up and continued running. But her fall made a small advantage to the boy behind her as it gave him enough time to get in reach to her. After the entire running, the boy managed to get a hold on her arm, stopping the run, pulling her gently into him.

"What's wrong?" he gasped. Ten struggled against his grip, wanting to escape, wanting to do nothing that involves him.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, more tears falling.

"NO!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He placed his head on her shoulder, his lips beside her earlobe.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" he said.

"You know what's wrong," she cried, her body shaking with every sob she make.

"You've got it all wrong, Ten. The girl you saw with me, she's my sister," said the boy.

This made Ten stopped crying immediately, but tears were still falling silently.

"Sister? As in Blood sister?" she repeated.

"Yeah." He sighed and lightened his hold, but still kept her in his embrace. He looked at her, but her hair covered her face.

"Look at me," he said.

"I can't," she muttered.

"Please," he repeated.

Ten shook her head.

"Ten please look at me,"

"I can't!" she repeated over and over again, sometimes muttering to herself.

The Silver Claimer cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards. Wiping the tears on her fair skin, he leaned forward, placing his lips on top of hers.

Ten felt the familiar feeling of their lips in contact and it made the fire inside of her, that she thought was gone, lit up brighter than ever as she responded to the kiss immediately, kissing back.

After some time, they parted for lack of air and Ten rest her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat while calming down in his presence, in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Hedara," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For thinking you cheated on me,"

"No! Don't be sorry. It was all a misunderstanding," soothed the spiky-haired boy.

Ten nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening the embrace.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered back.

After what seems to be an eternity of the Silver Claimers staying in each others arms, with the boy sending kisses down Ten's neck from time to time, they parted and locked gaze. And without word, Ten went onto her tiptoes and captured her lover's lips with her.

Hedara Musica responded by kissing back, his hand placed on her back, making small circles on her back. Ten arched her back at the sensation as she moaned against the kiss. Musica trailed up and down her spine using his index finger, making Ten gasp, her mouth parted slightly. Musica took his chance and his tongue invaded her territory, seeking for her tongue. Once made contact, they both groaned as they both fought for dominance.

'He distracted me so that he can enter me. Now I'm going to return the favour,' thought Ten.

Smirking against his lips, Ten trailed a finger up and down Musica's nape, sending shivers down his spine. Musica straightened his back at the feeling, slightly distracted. Ten continued her small ministrations, a hand going under his top he was wearing. Noticing that Musica was in his light top, she brushed her hand against his skin in a feather-like touch before resting it softly against his six-packs, making his muscle twitch under her touch.

Hedara groaned, losing focus and Ten licked around his mouth, memorising his detail. Soon they parted once, and looked at each other as they gasped for breath.

Ten delivered a peck on his jaw and turned around in the embrace, her back against his chest as she leaned backwards, with his arms around her waist, her own on top of his. They both locked gaze on last time, exchanging a soft smile to each other and then gazed up the starry sky where they saw a shooting star swoosh passed.


End file.
